Yes, Kim Possible, There Is a Santa Claus
by King in Yellow
Summary: Kasy and Sheki are jealous of the gift their sister Jane received for Christmas. Kim and Shego are worried, since no one knows who left it. Ron, and a pregnant Bonnie, are visiting from California and have no idea about the mystery either. Best Enemies series.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Yes, Kim Possible, There Is a Santa Claus**

Senses, razor honed through training, mystical powers, and comet enhancement, all failed to detect the sound of small feet on the stairs early Christmas morning. Ron had the excuse that the breathing machine which helped Bonnie with her sleep apnea (and stopped her snoring) provided a white noise that masked the sound.

The noise of children arguing and pounding on the door awakened Kim and Shego. "Go away!" the green woman shouted at the closed door and pulled Kim a little closer.

"It's no fair!"

"How come Jane got a MacGuffin?"

"No one got a MacGuffin," Kim called, "they're impossible to find."

Impossible was only a slight exaggeration. When it had become apparent it would be the hot toy of the holiday season the factory had tried to increase production, but a fire from a welder's spark during enlarging the plant had burned most of the factory. None had reached a store shelf in Middleton.

"Jane got one!" Kasy shouted. "It's no fair!"

The two women got out of bed and Shego opened the door. "Jane did not get a MacGuffin. We couldn't find one, and we wouldn't have given it to Jane if we had - she's too young."

"Well, she has one," Sheki replied.

"Maybe she just told you she had one to tease you. Did you see it?"

"Yes."

Ron had opened the door to the other adult bedroom to see what was happening. "Ron," Shego called, "did you get a MacGuffin for Aaron? Maybe Jane looked in the wrong sock or went down early and took it for herself."

"No way! I wanted one for Hana. You can't find them."

"Can I ask why a nice Jewish boy is buying Christmas gifts for his Jewish sister?" Shego demanded "Or his Jewish son?"

"Same reason you let Jane get Christmas gifts, so she won't feel left out."

Kim went downstairs to verify the report, and found Jane showing her new toy off to Aaron. Bonnie, usually an early riser, managed to sleep through the commotion and Ron left his very pregnant wife in bed and went downstairs with the other adults to check out the report and make breakfast.

Shego seemed particularly bothered by the toy's presence. "And you really didn't buy one?" she demanded of Kim.

"No way. I tried, but they're going for like a ten thousand per cent markup online and I wouldn't pay that. And we'd have to get two, one for each."

After finishing her omelette Shego awakened the Drs. Possible on Christmas morning. They had not purchased the MacGuffin.

"Too many people with keys to this place," Shego grumbled and started making more calls.

Tim and Erin had no idea where it came from, and Jim and Zita were equally stumped as to its origin.

"I'd have given it to Junior," Joss told them. "But I didn't even look. I don't think he's old enough for one."

Monique seemed like a long shot. "Will found one for David. I couldn't believe what he paid! He spoils that boy."

Drakken didn't have a key, and claimed he had no idea what a MacGuffin was.

Justine reminded Shego that she didn't have a key any more.

Shego's parents and brothers had no idea. Ed said he'd looked hard to find one for his own kids.

Ron managed to keep Shego from waking Bonnie up, "Hey, we came in from California to rest," but when the former cheerleader came into the kitchen the green woman grilled Bonnie while Ron grilled an omelette for her.

Shego made Kim swear again she had not purchased the toy. Kim returned the favor, "You're making an awfully big deal out of this. Did you find one yourself and are just doing this make me wonder what's happening?"

"No way! This place has the best security system in Middleton, and it scares me someone got in here and left things for the kids. I... You didn't do this so the kids would believe in Santa Claus, did you?"

"No I didn't. I'm as lost as you... Unless you aren't telling the truth."

"I swear, I've got no idea." Shego shivered. She, Ron, and Kim all had enemies. How could anyone have gotten in the house?

* * *

Twelve years after that Christmas morning Junior complained, "How could you give yourself a Christmas present?"

"Pretty easy really, I just--"

"No, I mean you don't buy Christmas gifts for yourself."

"Is is any different than your dad asking your mom what she wants for Christmas? Isn't she picking out her own gift?"

"Yeah, but he pays for it."

"Well this was practically free, they're cheap 'cause no one wants one."

"But--"

"Isn't bringing joy to a child a good thing?"

"It was you!"

"Don't I deserve some happiness too? I was the most popular kid in preschool with that."

"You even left the isotope decay battery in it! What if someone had looked?"

"You worry too much."

"I'll bet you even gave yourself that Atomic Frog game the next year," he grumbled.

"I didn't buy that for me... At least not yet. Hey, you liked that too," she reminded him.

--The End--


End file.
